goddesskissfandomcom-20200224-history
Elin Miller
"I can teach you about mechanical engineering if you're interested." Elin Miller is the pilot of the GGR. Her medals can only be bought from the Boss Raid shop. Personality When focusing, she cannot be disturbed by anything. She has a thing for studying and enjoys in-depth intellectual conversation with other people, however, she has phobia about men and avoids contact with any males. Although she enjoys playing around with machines, she does not like to engage enemies in the battlefield with her GGR. Her position in R.E.A.P has always been a distress since her first battle in the squad. Before she enlisted in R.E.A.P she was intoxicated by the Obedience, which gave her the childish, girlish appearance as a side effect. Although some people with ‘special-tastes’ do like the way she looks, but it has always been one of her complex ever since she joined the division, and dislikes her appearance being discussed at any time. She injured her leg during her child-hood due to some accident that she will never discuss in detail. Due to this, she slightly limps to one side when she walks. Background Story Young Elin has always been a cheerful and outgoing girl until she lost her parents and injured her leg from a car accident. The only family she had was her grandma Jane. After realizing her gifted talents in mathematics and technology, Elin graduates high school at the age of eleven and goes on to major mechanical engineering at MIT. The hard working girl with inbuilt intelligence is always at the center of everyone’s attention at MIT. Elin pushes herself and pledges to repay her grandma in the future. Meanwhile, Prosen Empire starts conquering the world and in the process, kidnaps gifted intellectuals. Witnessing the older classes getting killed during their resistance, Elin is forced to be injected with Obedience, which takes away her control over her mind. Elin’s time has paused ever since, at the age of twelve. During the following six years, Elin mindlessly manufactures weapons that the Empire demands. These weapons were used to oppress the resisting forces and defend the Empire from aliens’ attack from space. After six years, Elin and her colleagues recover their consciousness when R.E.A.P – Goddess Kiss attacks the Empire’s research center and rescues them. Some of the brainwashed workers regain control of their mind and return to their family. Elin, however finds out that her grandma died from sickness. Having no home to return, Elin begs E-Han to take her with him, telling him that she will do anything. E-Han brings her and some of the other formerly brainwashed to R.E.A.P. Elin perceives that her mental growth has stopped since the injection of Obedience. She regrets having been brainwashed and fears that she might become worthless. Elin works and studies for extensive hours every day to make up for her lost time and to become “mature.” Nevertheless, her life was not fulfilling. One day Elin observes Goddess Kiss Squad on its mission and becomes interested. Thinking that she would like to assist them in actual combats, Elin enlists in Goddess Kiss. Elin truly feels alive again with the Squad. The R.E.A.P executives value highly of her ability to communicate with aliens in addition to her technological proficiency. However, her phobia about men is yet a problem to overcome. "People envy me because I know things, but that's what scares me the most." Skills *Specific damage numbers may change. Tactics (Arena) Using Elin We're in need of editors. Please help in filling up the data for this and the rest of the pilots'. Countering Elin We're in need of editors. Please help in filling up the data for this and the rest of the pilots'. Category:Pilots